vampyre knight
by hirinoutaka
Summary: When a new day class student comes to cross academy she raises the curiosity of the night class.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own vampire knight.**

**Summary: When a new student comes to cross academy she raises the curiosity of the night class even though she is in the day class.**

-Mira's P.O.V-

My name is Mira homonoka and l am a vampyre. A vampyre is someone who drinks vampire's blood not human because human's blood tastes absolutely revolting and l am of pureblood status in the vampyre world. Right now l am going to Cross Academy; a school for both vampires and humans. I am going to be in the day class because if l was in the night class I'll probably drain the vampires. Oh how rude of me l haven't told you how l look, l have pink hair that reaches mid-thigh with curls at the end and l also have pink hair. I am wearing black short shorts, a red spaghetti strap top and a black jacket with black knee-high boots and black sunglasses. If you haven't figured it out by now my favorite color is black. I finally arrived in the evening, I got out of the car and the driver drove off. I didn't have anything with me since l sent all my things ahead of me.

I saw a brown haired girl and silver haired boy wearing a black colored uniform approaching me.

"Oh, you must be the new student. My name is yuuki cross and this is zero kiryuu" Yuuki said.

"My name is mira homonoka" I said.

"We are the prefects and we are supposed to take you to the chairman's office" Yuuki said.

"Okay, lead the way" I said.

As we were going to the chairman's office yuuki gave me a small tour. We finally arrived at the chairman's office and yuuki knocked before entering.

"Chairman, we have brought the new student" Yuuki said.

"Ah yuuki thank you" The chairman said.

"I am going on patrol" Zero said then left.

"Homonoka-san, here is your schedule, uniform and also your room key. We couldn't find you a roommate" The chairman said.

"No, it is okay. I don't even want a roommate" I said.

"Okay, there are some few rules that you are supposed to know. One of them is that you are to stay in your room at night" The chairman said.

"What if l want some fresh air?" I asked.

"Open the window" He answered.

"What if l can't sleep?" I asked.

"Take a sleeping pill" He answered

Then he told yuuki to show me my dorm room. Yuuki and l left on the way there me and yuuki found out we had a lot in common. One of the things we both liked were parfaits. Time flew and we didn't even realize that we had gotten to my room until we saw the door.

"Well bye mira" Yuuki said.

"Bye yuuki" I said before l closed the door.

I put my uniform in the closet and started unpacking. When l was done unpacking l opened the window and the sweet scent of vampires filled the air. It was a good thing l had drained up to 10 level E's before l came or there would have being a big problem.

I couldn't sleep so l decided to take a stroll and l could sense the prefects so l could easily hide but what bothered me was that zero had the scent of a level D so what was he doing in the day class. I jumped down from the window and when l was taking my stroll l was happy l even came out, all the stars had come out and it was the full moon today. I was so busy looking up at the stars that l didn't notice a branch until it was coming straight for me, it scratched my wrist making it bleed

"Shit" I said. The vampires would soon notice the smell of my blood and start coming that is the thing about vampyre blood it is very sweet to smell and taste. That was the luring technique they used to lure vampires. I had to go back to my room before they came.

"Excuse me miss, are you injured?" A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw two boys one had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had orange hair and orange eyes.

"Yes, but it's just a scratch" I said. I had nothing to fear since it was only just two of them besides if they bite me l will bite them back.

"Oh, well do you mind if l have a taste" He said.

"Yes, l do" I said.

"Well, too bad" He said then grabbed my wrist sucking blood from it.

"Delicious, can l have more?" He said leaning towards my neck.

"No, you can't since l haven't had a taste of yours" I said before lunging for his neck biting him. His partner was surprised but he quickly got out from his shock and dragged him away from him.

"K-Kain" He said before fainting.

"Aido, come on wake up" Kain said.

"Don't worry he is fine, he is just weak" I said.

"What are you?" Kain said.

"I will give you two clues; l am not a vampire and human blood tastes revolting to me" I said. Then l walked away.

-Kain's P.O.V-

I ran as quickly as l could to the moon dorm luckily they had all com back from class. They were all shocked when l ran inside the living room with a bloody aido. I quickly put him on a couch.

"What happened?" Kaname asked.

"We were coming to the dorm when we smelt something delicious we were able to overcome the smell but when we smelt the scent of the blood. Aido ran to were we smelt it from and we saw a girl" I said.

Aido started waking up and we gave him a glass of blood tablets.

"Aido, could you explain more since you were the one bitten" Kaname said.

"Okay. When l smelt her blood l couldn't control myself it was more delicious than yuuki's blood. I was about to bite her neck but she bit mine first" Aido said.

"So, she is a vampire?" Takuma asked.

"No, she isn't her aura and blood wasn't that of a vampire" Aido said.

"When l asked what she was she gave me two clues" I said.

"What are they?" Kaname asked.

"One of them was that she isn't a vampire and human blood is revolting to her" I said.

-Mira's P.O.V-

I woke up feeling energized the next day. I took a shower and wore my uniform then l brushed my hair. I looked really cute since l usually wear black and no l am not emo. I went to class and knocked on the door waiting for the teacher to tell me to come in. The teacher told me to come in then l came in. As soon as l entered people started whispering, l heard things like "She looks like the people in the night class", and "I wonder if she has a boyfriend".

"Introduce yourself" The teacher said.

"My name is mira homonoka" I said. And that was when the questioning started.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A boy wearing glasses asked.

"No, I don't" I said.

"Do you like shopping?" A girl with brown hair in two braids asked.

"Yes, l love shopping" I said smiling.

"Okay, that is enough asking of questions. Please take a seat" The teacher said.

I took a seat beside yuuki and she introduced me to her best friend yori. It was soon break and people crowded my seat asking me questions.

"Excuse me, could you please make way l want to go to the cafeteria" I said politely before getting up from my seat and going to the cafeteria. Since l wasn't hungry l just bought a juice box and sat down with yuuki and yori. Yuuki was eating so much food l was surprised she wasn't fat.

"Yuuki, why are you eating so much?" I asked.

"I have to keep up my strength since I'm guarding the night class" She said.

"Why would you need to guard the night class?" I asked.

"Because of the fan girls" She said.

"Fan girls?" I asked.

"Why don't you follow me today so you can see what l am talking about?" Yuuki asked.

"Okay" I said.

School was soon over and me and yuuki went to the night class gate. When l got l almost got deaf the girls were given deafening screams. I decided to stay under one of the trees and watched yuuki doing her job. And l saw that she was very bad at it but when the gates opened it got worse and yuuki was pushed to the ground.

A boy that looked like yuuki helped her up ruffling her hair then he looked up meeting my eyes we held each other gazes for a few minutes until l looked away. Then l saw the boy l bit aido apparently he was increasing the girls screams but when he looked at me l saw fear in his eyes then he whispered something in the boy that helped yuuki's ear then the boy looked at me with shock in his eyes. I smirked at them and walked away to my room.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own vampire knight.**

**Summary: When a new student comes to cross academy she raises the curiosity of the night class even though she is in the day class.**

-Mira's P.O.V-

I walked to my dorm when l saw aido identify me to that brown-haired boy. When l got to my room l decided to do my homework, l was done in an hour and then l decided to get some sleep. I woke up after three hours and l felt wide awake. I decided to go outside for a little while to clear my head so l changed in to a tank top and black trousers. I was walking around when l felt a group of vampires behind me so l turned around and saw kain, aido and that brown-haired boy l saw earlier with 4 other vampires.

"Oh sorry if l disturbed you, I will be going back to my room now" I said wanting to get out of here fast.

"Oh you didn't. My name is kuran kaname and I'm the president of the moon dorm, what's your name?" Kaname said then he introduced the others l didn't know.

"My name is mira homonoka" I said.

"So you're the girl that bit aido, that's strange you look like someone who can't hurt a fly even if they wanted to" Takuma said.

"Bite?" I said with a confused tone batting my eyelashes innocently.

"Don't bother denying it, kain and l saw your face" Aido said in an angry voice.

"Deny what?" I said but inside l was laughing unknowingly these vampires just made themselves my new toys and l was going to have fun playing with them especially aido his expressions are just too funny.

"You bit me" Aido said.

"What do you think l am a vampire? Sorry to wake you up from your fantasy world vampires don't exist." I said.

"Why you" Aido said then tried to lunge for me but kain stopped him.

"Aido, behave yourself" Kaname said.

"Yes kaname" Aido said simmering down.

"Wow, you've got such a tight leash on them. Tell me dogs when kaname says roll on the ground do you?" I said.

"That's it" Ruka said lunging for me but kain stopped her telling her to calm down.

"You are obviously not human so stop playing games" Kaname said.

"But l like playing games especially with my toys" I said pouting.

"Tell us now" Kaname said releasing his pureblood area.

"Let me think about it, no. But if you ask politely l will tell you" I said cheekily.

"Please tell us" Kaname said.

"Okay, I am a pureblood vampyre" I said.

"Vampyres are just vampire bedtime stories" Aido said.

"Just like how vampires are fairytales to humans. Believe what you want to believe. I am feeling bored so l will be going back to my room now" I said then l cut one of my fingers with my fangs then l walked to my room leaving a trail of blood as l walked. l wanted to test their resistance and see who can't resist my blood the most.

l entered my room through the window and got into my bed but l didn't sleep l just waited.

-Kaname's P.O.V-

Mira bit herself and walked away leaving a trail of blood in her wake, it was as if she was deliberately tempting us. I felt my eyes turning red but l willed them to stay their normal color but when l looked at my friends their eyes were red.

"Come on let's go to class" I said then we started walking to class and on their way to class their eyes returned to their normal colors.

When we got to class we could still smell her blood and it seemed that we were not the only ones affected because when we entered the class all the vampires eyes were red even the teacher's.

We settled down on our seats, after a few minutes l noticed Aido looking at the door. He was about to raise his hand to get permission to leave.

"Aido" I said.

"Yes kaname" Aido said.

"Don't even think about it" I said. He then brought down his hand. I couldn't stand to be in this class anymore.

"I need to see the chairman about an urgent matter" I said then got up leaving the class but not before leaving takuma in charge.

I needed to see the chairman about this vampyre situation. I don't even want to think about what will happen when the vampire council find out there is a vampyre in cross academy.

This vampyre situation could put the peace in cross academy at risk and also the vampires at risk it may also ruin my plans.

**Please review. By the way l stopped putting honorifics because l don't understand it and l also don't know Japanese. Thanx for all the story alerts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own vampire knight but l sure wish l did. I only own this plot and my oc's. **

**Summary: When a new student comes to cross academy she raises the curiosity of the night class even though she is in the day class.**

-Mira's P.O.V-

I was waiting in my room when l heard the window opening and the person l least expected to come to my room was the person standing in my room with red eyes…

…Kuran Kaname. I felt like laughing.

'Oh, how the mighty have fallen' I thought.

"Kaname, don't you know it is ungentlemanly to sneak into an innocent defenseless girl's room?" I said. "I expected more from you".

"That only counts if the girl is actually innocent or defenseless or even a girl" Kaname said. His eyes suddenly turned back to its brown-red color and he looked around confusedly.

"What am l doing here? How did l get here?" He asked.

"You came in through my window or don't you remember again" I said.

"I was going to the chairman's office then l blanked out suddenly without warning then l woke up in your room" Kaname said.

"It must have being because of your bloodlust. Your inner beast must have led you here" I said smirking.

"I have a strong resistance and such a trivial thing like bloodlust doesn't disturb me" He said glaring at me.

"So if l were to offer you my blood will you refuse? I asked.

He didn't respond.

"Tch, I thought so" I said smirking.

"I don't think you are that generous as to offer someone your blood without wanting something in return" He said.

"Wow aren't you smart?" I said sarcastically. "I do want something in return".

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Your blood" I answered.

"What makes you think l will let you drink from me?" He asked.

"Because it is a fair trade" I replied. "Blood for blood. Pureblood for pureblood".

"Fine" He said.

I got up from my bed and walked over to him.

"Do you want to do it here or in my bathroom?" I asked.

"The bathroom" He answered.

We walked into the bathroom.

"If l were you l will remove my jacket and unbutton my shirt so it won't get stained" I said.

I then watched him as he removed his jacket and unbuttoned the top-half of his shirt.

"Do you want to bite first or after me?" I asked.

"First" He answered.

I tilted my head so he could get a better view of my neck then l felt him bite me. I gasped; it had being a long time since someone had bitten my neck. I remembered our deal and l quickly bit him and his taste exploded in my mouth.

He tasted delicious like creamy chocolate like pure sin. I bit harder digging my fangs inside his neck. My body felt hot since l was giving and receiving. We stayed like that, drinking from each other for a few minutes and when we separated we kissed.

(A/N: I was going to end it her but l decided it would have been too short so on with the story)

He was now on top of me and his tongue was licking my teeth begging for entry. He nibbled on my lips until l sighed with delight, then he took advantage by slipping his tongue inside my mouth.

In one swoop he was a part of me.

I shuddered. The kiss deepened and stole the breath from my lungs, sending excitement zinging to every pore in my body. I'd never known a kiss to be so all-inclusive. He kissed me with a hunger that filled me with new awe. This kiss took me to places I'd never been before. I didn't want it to end.

And then he slowed the kiss and edged back a little to stare into my eyes, probing even. His hot gaze lingered on me for a long moment.

I held my breath, moistened my lips then he disappeared in a blur.

"What just happened?' I thought. I got up from the floor and l cleaned myself up before leaving the bathroom feeling weak.

I laid on my bed and soon fell asleep dreaming of chocolate.

-Kaname's P.O.V-

'Oh my gosh. What did l just do' I thought. I couldn't believe l had just kissed her l was in love with yuuki but her blood tasted so delicious and sinfully sweet. I ran as fast as l could to the night dorm not wanting to have a run-in with the prefects especially yuuki. As soon as l got to the night dorm l went to my room and had a shower. When l finished the shower l went to my room and laid on my bed thinking of what had just happened. I couldn't deny that the kiss was amazing but what disturbed me was that it didn't feel wrong it felt right.

'What was wrong with me? I just kissed and drank from someone that wasn't yuuki and it felt right. What is going on?' I thought.

I didn't even get to talk to the chairman about this vampire situation and it looked like l was right when l said it would put a wrench in my plans.

**Oh my gosh mira and kaname kissed and it looks like they both liked the kissed and are confused. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own vampire knight.**

**Summary: When a new student comes to cross academy raises the curiosity of the night class even though she is in the day class.**

-Mira's P.O.V-

I woke up the next day feeling excited. I got up and took a shower and as l stared at my reflection in the mirror l saw it grinning back at me. I went to class with a spring in my step. I sat down next to yuuki as soon as I entered the class.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up in a good mood today" I said smiling. "Who knows it might something good is going to happen".

But then l heard the speaker in the class say, "Mira homonoka, please report to the headmaster's office".

"I wonder what the chairman is calling you for" Yuuki said.

"It's probably nothing" I said smiling at her.

"You know if you don't stop smiling your fan club members will continue increasing" Yuuki said teasingly.

I just laughed and left the class walking to the chairman's office. As l was walking to the chairman's office, l couldn't help but think about the reason the chairman could be calling me for.

'The vampyre issue' I suddenly thought. Damn why didn't I think of it sooner. Of course kaname would tell the chairman that I was a vampyre how could he not. I then arrived at the chairman's office and composed myself before l knocked.

"Come in" A voice said. I then entered.

When I entered I saw the chairman sitting down on his chair and kaname standing. I noticed that when I entered kaname tried not to make eye contact with me. Well two can play that game.

"Hello homonoka-san, please take a seat" The chairman said.

"It's okay. I'm fine standing" I said giving him a small smile completely ignoring kaname. "You called for me sir".

"Yes, I did" The chairman said. "Why didn't you tell me you were a vampyre?"

"I didn't deem it necessary" I said.

"Well it was" The chairman said.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"If l had known I wouldn't have put you in the day class" The chairman answered.

"Which class would you have put me in then?" I asked. "The night class where l could have drunk the night class dry"

After l said that the headmaster sighed.

"Are there more like you?" The chairman asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"How many?" He suddenly asked smiling.

'I wonder why he wants to know' I thought.

"How would they like to attend this school?" He said.

"What?" I said surprised.

"We could have a new class called the dawn class which the vampyre could attend" The chairman said. "And since you're a pureblood you could control them if they become out of control".

"You can't be serious" Kaname said. "How are you sure they won't attack the vampires when they get here".

"The same way I'm sure the vampires in this school won't attack the humans in this school" He said cheerily.

"But-" Kaname said.

"Nothing" The chairman said interrupting him.

I then got over the shock of what the chairman said.

"I'm sure they would love to attend this school" I said. "But it would take a long time before the dorms are built".

"You don't have to worry about". He said. "There is a building beside the moon dorm and in a month it would look as good as new".

"That means I would have to take a month leave". I said. "I have to get permission from the vampyre council and start inviting other vampyres. It won't be too bad since vampyres love peace".

"Okay" The chairman said.

"Well. I'm going to start packing" I said before bowing to the chairman then l left not even glancing at kaname.

I soon got to my room and I started packing. It was kind of funny, I hadn't even spent a week here and I was already leaving but at least l was going to come back even if the vampyre council and the other vampyres refused the proposal of the chairman, I would come back and attend as a day class student.

I had finished packing and I decided to change, I couldn't travel wearing my uniform now could I. I changed into a red strapless gown which ended above my knees with red stilettos.

I had just finished dressing up when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to yuuki and zero.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"The chairman told us to come help you carry your bags" Yuuki said.

"Oh, Come in" I said.

They came in and carried my bags which had being packed before time and walked out. I then locked the car and walked after them.

We soon got to the car and they put the bags in the boots.

"Well here's the key to my room" I said handing the key to yuuki.

"I'm going to miss you" Yuuki said.

"Me too" I said hugging her.

"Well bye" Yuuki said after I hade released her.

"Bye" I said entering the car. I then began my journey.

-Kaname's P.O.V-

I couldn't believe what the chairman had just done. I was thinking about his decision to invite vampyres to cross academy as I walked to the night door. When I arrived at the night dorm, I decided to hold a meeting with all the vampires in the night dorm.

I walked to ichijou's room and knocked on the door waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, kaname-sama" He said as he opened the door.

"Could you please tell all the vampires to gather at the lounge?" I asked.

"Okay" He said.

I then left walking to the lounge and waited for the vampires to start arriving.

-Yuuki's P.O.V-

As me and zero walked to the chairman's office after carrying mira's bags. I couldn't help but miss her, even though I hadn't known her for long.

"What do you think of mira-chan?" I asked zero.

"She seems like a nice person and even though she's beautiful she acts like a smart person and she doesn't exploit her beauty" Zero said.

"What? So you don't care she's a vampyre?" I asked surprised.

"No, I don't" He replied. "Besides she drinks vampire blood not human so she's kind of a vampire killer".

"Oh" I said feeling jealous. But why should I be jealous about zero complimenting mira. Zero's like a brother to me so l shouldn't care if he likes mira but why do I feel a pain in my heart.

**Please review cuz it's kinda discouraging to only have 1 review and this is my fourth chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight I only own this plot.**

**Summary: When a new student comes to cross academy she raises the curiosity of the night class even though she is in the day class.**

**-Two months later-**

"We haven't heard a word from Homonoka-san. Maybe the vampyre council said no and she decided not to come back" Kaname said.

"You may be right or she might want to take us by surprise and just appear. She is very mischievous" The chairman said.

"I highly doubt that" Kaname said.

"Hmm, we'll see" The chairman said just before his phone started ringing.

"I'll take my leave" Kaname said getting up from his seat and walking out missing the chairman's phone conversation.

"Hello mira" The chairman said. "You are coming today. Don't worry everything is ready".

"We will really see" The chairman said after hanging up.

**-The School Surroundings-**

"Kaname-Sama. What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked Kaname while zero was standing beside her.

"I came to talk to the chairman" Kaname replied smiling at yuuki.

"Oh" Yuuki said blushing.

Soon after various sets of limousines started appearing and one stopped near them and the door opened and the person they saw coming out put shock on all three faces.

"I'm back" The person said smirking.

**-Mira's P.O.V-**

I stepped out of the car wearing a black and gray striped shirt with black jeggings and black flats.

"I'm back" I said before yuuki ran to me giving me a bear hug almost crushing my bones.

'Damn, for a girl with a little stature she is really strong' I thought.

"Yuuki let go of her, can't you see you're crushing her she has stopped breathing" Zero said.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry mira" Yuuki said letting go of me blushing.

"Don't worry its okay" I said my face returning to its normal color.

"Hello mira-san" Kaname said stiffly

"Hello Kaname-san. I can see you bursting into joy about my arrival" I said coolly.

The vampyres in the car started getting out their driver's bringing out their luggages. The chairman soon came running to them.

"Ah, mira-san. How was your journey?" He asked.

"It was okay" I said.

"I'm sure you are all tired. Come let me show you to your new dorm" He said.

He soon led the other vampyres and me to a place that looked like a five-star hotel.

"I hope the accommodations are too your liking" He said.

"Yes, they are" I said just wanting to soak up in a bath and relax.

"Please rest. Classes will start next week" The Chairman said.

"Thank you for everything" I said.

"It's okay" He said leaving.

I went to my room and went to the bathroom inside my room and prepared a bath before soaking in it closing my eyes and just letting everything go feeling my muscles relaxing from the strains it had been put through.

**-The Night Dorm-**

"So the vampyres have finally arrived" Shiki said.

"It's kinda funny, the hunters are now the hunted" Aido said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but now I feel like how the humans feel" Ruka said.

"You guys are just over exaggerating. It's not like they can do anything to us" Ichijou said. "But we have to be more careful".

"Are you listening Hanabusa?" Kain asked.

"Hey, why are you guys looking at me? You don't have to tell me twice about staying away from them" Aido replied.

"I sure hope so" Kaname said.

"Let's stop thinking about this matter besides we have classes" Ichijou said.

"But did they have to put them right beside us" Aido said.

They soon heard a knock on the door and all eyes were on the door and the person knocked on the door again. Kaname got up and opened the door revealing mira and a man with red hair and pink eyes who looked like mira and he also had the same eyes as mira.

"Hello" Mira said.

"We came to visit our new neighbors" The man said.

"Oh, hi" Aido said awkwardly.

"We hope we didn't come at a bad time" Mira said.

"Sorry if we disturbed you" The man said.

"It's okay" Kaname said.

"This is my twin brother" Mira said.

"My name's Alec"

"Are you guys engaged?" Kaname asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business" Mira replied.

"But we are not engaged" Alec said.

"We don't engage in the same filthy vampire traditions" Mira said.

"Siblings do not marry each other in the vampyre world. It is forbidden" Alec said.

"We are taking our leave" Mira said leaving.

"Since you probably want to get ready for class" Alec said before he left after mira.

"Well that went well" Takuma said.

**-Mira's P.O.V-**

"Do you think we scared them too much brother?" I asked.

"Probably" Alec said.

"They are just too fun to play with?" I said.

"Why did you let me play with them? You are normally selfish with your toys" He said.

"It's just more fun to play with someone besides if you are with me we get to play with them more" I said.

"You are so devious" He said. "I am so proud of you being my sister".

"I know brother, I know" I said.

"So how are the preparations coming along?" He asked.

"They will soon be ready and we will soon be able to put them into use" I replied.

"Good" He said.

"My body is normally weak whenever I'm through with making them so you have to get blood prepared for me" I said.

"As you wish" He said.

"You're such a caring big brother" I said.

"Aren't I?" He said.

"I'm hungry, let's go into town" I said.

"I do feel a little parched, I hope they have a sweets shop" He said.

"After we hunt a few level-E's we will go look for a sweets shop and good boutiques" I said.

"Why the boutiques?" He asked.

"Because I feel like going shopping" I replied.

"Don't you have enough clothes?" He asked.

"You can never have enough clothes besides I can buy as much as I want since I have you as a bag monkey" I replied.

"Don't forget, we need to buy a dollhouse for our new toys" He said.

"How could I ever forget? It's at the top of my list" I said smirking.

"So what's between you and kaname?" He asked.

"Nothing besides its none of your business" I said keeping my face blank.

"Whatever you say" He said.

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I've not being updating I just had too many things on my plate. I hope you guys can get used to slow updates because that is the best I can do. Kyoushuku anatagata(Sorry to trouble you).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight; I only own my OC characters and this plot. So if you steal it I'll sue the pants off you.**

**Summary: When a new student comes to cross academy, she raises the curiosity of the night class even though she is in the night class.**

**Rating: T.**

**-Chapter 6-**

Alec and I had just finished hunting down some level-E so we were full. We had just started shopping and I had found some really cute outfits. Alec had seen a bookshop so we separated because he wanted to buy a few books and I wanted to continue shopping. I was looking for another shop to go to when a toy shop caught my eye.

'Perfect' I thought as I walked inside the shop.

I was looking around for the perfect one when I saw it, I knew that it was the one and I was sure that if Alec were here he would agree with me. I quickly picked it up and carried it to the cashier.

"Hmm you have great taste I'm sure your little sister will be over the moon when she sees it" The cashier commented.

"I don't have a little sister" I replied.

"Oh, is it for your niece, cousin…?" He asked trailing off.

"Even though I don't see how its any of your business I do believe its common courtesy to answer a question when asked" I answered curtly. "It's for me".

"Um, you don't look young enough to be playing with this kind of toy" He replied.

"I'm trying to get in touch with my inner child" I said my voice having a cool icy tone.

"Oookayyy. Good luck with that" He said ringing up the item looking confused. "Do you want to buy anything else?"

"No. This is fine" I answered.

"Are you taking it now or should we send it to you?" He stated.

"No, I'm not. Please send it to cross academy" I replied.

"Oh, you must be in the night class" He said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked felling irritated.

"You look like the people in the night class" He commented.

"Oh and how do they look?" I asked.

"Beautiful and rich" He answered bluntly.

"Well I'm not in the night class; I'm in the new class, the dawn class" I said.

"Oh, then the dawn class must be giving the night class a run for their money, that is, if they are as beautiful like you" He said flirtatiously. "By the way my name is Evan".

"I didn't ask" I said coldly.

"Wow is it just me or did it get hotter in here "He said jokingly.

"It's just you" I replied him.

"Well did it hurt?" He asked.

"What?" I replied feeling confused.

"When you fell from heaven" He said.

"Does that actually work for you?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"Nope" He stated. "So do want to go get a cup of coffee my break just started".

"No I don't, besides you're not really my type" I said walking out.

"We'll see" He shouted as I walked out.

I just shook my head smiling as I looked for the sweet shop Alec and I were supposed to meet at. I finally found it but when I walked inside he wasn't there. I found a place to sit down and waited for him. After 15 minutes he finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. There were so many books and I didn't know which one to choose" He said apologizing.

"It's okay I didn't wait that long" I said waving his apology off.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said just as he waved at the waitress calling her attention.

"I would like an ice-cream sundae. What about you Mira?" He asked. I noticed that the waitress was blushing as Alec ordered.

"I would also like an ice-cream sundae" I said to the waitress as she wrote down our orders.

"Two ice-cream sundaes coming up" She said walking off.

"So, how did your shopping trip go?" He asked.

"It was okay" I said. "Where are the books you bought?"

"I told them to deliver it at cross academy" He said.

"How many are there exactly?" I asked warily.

"Couldn't count them" He said.

"Alec!" I said shouting at him. "You always do this, you buy a lot of books then when you're done with it you throw them away".

"So" He said.

"It' an uber mismanagement of money" I said.

"Whatever. Our orders are here" He said.

"We'll finish this discussion later" I said just as the waitress placed our orders on the table.

I took a spoon of the sundae and closed my eyes as I felt the ice-cream melt in my mouth. I quickly wolfed it down and I ordered a chocolate cake and started eating it as soon as they brought it.

"Wow slow down, we just ate how could you still be hungry" He asked.

"Their food is really delicious" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're right" He said ordering a chocolate cake. "Let me have a taste of your cake".

"Keep talking and I'll pretend I'm listening to you" I said.

"Bitch". He stated.

"Man-whore" I replied.

"Sperm factory".

"Douchebag".

Then we suddenly burst out laughing scaring the other customers in the shop. I missed arguing with my brother and also teasing him, it was just so fun and besides he was so much fun to play with.

"So seriously what's going on with you and Kaname? I could see the sexual tension around you" He commented.

"There's nothing going on" I said defensively.

"I know you Mira that means when you say nothing is going on something is going on" He said looking at me his eyes piercing me with guilt.

"Well you're wrong this time, there really is nothing going on" I said averting my eyes from him.

"If you say so. Come on let's start going back to the academy" He said getting up from his seat.

"Okay" I said dropping the money on the table as I got up. "Oh, you're forgetting something".

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"This" I stated pushing my shopping bags into his hands.

"Oh, how on earth could I forget" He said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go lazybones" I said. "You should thank me".

"Why exactly should I thank you for making me work?" Alec asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm helping you to exercise before you know it you'll have muscles that will make girls swoon" I replied.

"Don't worry, I don't need the exercise besides I already have muscles and I don't need muscles to make girls swoon" He commented.

We were near the gate and as we entered we saw Kaname in front of us.

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not being updating, I had a case of writers' block but don't worry I'll try to be regularly updating.**


	7. Very important author note please read

**I have decided to set up a poll on my profile to decide which story I should update first. If you want me to update the story you want you better hurry and vote. The poll will be closing on the 15****th**** of December.**

**By the way, I am now a beta reader so if any of you need a beta or you know of someone who needs one, I just want to say I'm available. Goodbye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight but I do own this plot.**

**A/N: **** I'm really sorry that I've not updated for a really long time but my parents got me a laptop so something tells me I'll be updating more frequently.**

**Chapter 7.**

"The headmaster is calling you, Mira" Kaname told Mira.

"Please take the bags to my room" Mira said to Alec walking away to the headmasters' office.

Kaname was about to leave when Alec called his name and walked over to him saying, "Wait up, I want to talk to you".

**-Mira's P.O.V-**

I knocked on the door on arriving at the headmasters' office. I heard a voice telling me to come in so I entered.

"Hello Mira, please take a seat" The Chairman said, I sat down when he asked, "How was your journey?"

"It was okay, a bit tiring but okay" I replied.

"That's good" He commented. He opened one of the drawers in his desk bringing out a metal case, he threw it at me but I easily caught it.

"What's inside?" I asked examining the case.

"Blood tablets. The other vampyres have already been given theirs'" He answered.

I put it in my pocket, "If that's all, can I go?"

"That's not all, I also wanted to tell you that the Dawn class is expected to start class today" He replied.

"Okay, at what time should we leave?" I asked.

"The same time the night class leaves" He answered.

"Let me go tell them" I said getting up.

Just as I was about to leave I heard the chairman call my name making me turn around, "I've being noticing that there's been a certain tension between you and Kaname, I hope this won't be a problem in the future". As he said this, I could see the man that had been the top vampire hunter.

"Trust me, it won't" I said walking out slamming the door behind me.

I informed the vampyres that we were having classes and that they should get ready, after that I went to my room; Alec had put my bags on the floor near my bed. I also saw my uniform on my bed. It consisted of a black blouse with a red ribbon and a red jacket and a red mini skirt summary of it all it was cute and I loved it. I had a quick shower and came out wearing only a towel when I saw Kaname on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked scowling at him.

"I wanted to talk to you" He answered.

"Well, I don't so get out" I said walking up to my make-up table and sat down on the chair stool facing the mirror. I picked up a brush and started brushing my hair. "I'm not hearing the door closing"

"You can't keep on ignoring me" He commented.

"Watch me" I said. When I was through I picked up my hairdryer and put it on drying my hair, when it was dry I continued brushing it.

"It's our deal off?" He asked.

"I wasn't aware it was still on" I said dropping the brush on the table as I raised my eyebrow turning to face him. "I thought you had decided to break it".

"Well, I didn't. So, is it still on?" He replied.

"Yes it is" I said getting up walking up to him. When I reached him I tilted my head exposing my neck, "Try not to make a mess, I just finished taking a shower"

His fangs pierced my neck making me gasp as pleasure ignited inside me, making my skin tingle. I quickly bit him and his blood assaulted my taste buds making me moan, we stayed like that for five minutes drinking each others' blood. We separated.

**-Kaname's P.O.V-**

I cupped the back of her neck in my palm and pulled her head down to mine. The first taste of her inflamed me, jolting through my body like a zap from an electrical wire.

She stilled briefly, then groaned into my mouth and returned my kiss with an eagerness that staggered me. I yanked her close, molding her cotton-towel-clad body tightly against my body. Every curve, every luscious inch of her was molded to me; I felt her heat searing my skin, and I wanted more. I wanted all.

"Take this off" I murmured, moving my mouth a scant inch from hers.

"Yes, take it off. I want to feel you" She whispered, her small, soft hands moving, constantly moving over my chest, my back, through my hair, scoring my scalp with her short, neat nails.

Every touch as fire. A blessing. A benediction. A compulsion. I wanted her skin beneath my hands. I wanted to trace every delectable curve with my fingertips, my mouth, and my lips. I wanted everything she had to give, and then I wanted it again.

**-Half an hour later-**

**Mira's P.O.V-**

I had taken another shower and dressed up in my uniform, putting on a panty hose before wearing my skirt tying the ribbon into a perfect bow around my neck, I finished it up with black high heeled shoes because I love high-heels. I put on a black headband with a black bow on the side. I was going to forget what just happened because I was seriously pissed off at him. He had left when I was sleeping and he couldn't even leave a note. I couldn't help but feel a little used.

We were walking to the gate that is the vampyres and I. We arrived there at the same time as the night class; our eardrums were assaulted with the noise coming from the day class students. The gate opened and we walked out side by side with the night class students, I could hear the day class students' fall into a hush as they wondered who we were as they talked amongst themselves. I ignored Kaname when he tried to get my attention and continued walking to my class.

Classes were kind of boring and I spent most of my time gazing out of the window staring at the moon as it was full. I was gazing out of the window when I saw a flash of familiar blond hair and it looked like today was my lucky day because I just found one of my play toys. I got permission to leave by making up an excuse.

I sneaked up to him, his back facing me. I whispered in his ears, "Did you miss me?" I saw him flinch before he whirled around taking a step back.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Aidou answered glaring at me.

"Aren't you?" I replied. His blood wasn't as delicious as Kaname's but I could make do. Using my vampire speed, I sped up to him until we were face to face, "By the way, tell Kaname game on" I said as I ripped into his neck.

**A/N: ****Please review, fav and follow.**


	9. author note

I'm really sorry that I've not been able to update. My life has been really stressful and busy but when everything has settled I'll try and update. I've been really busy with school and I don't really have the time. Thank you for your patience and understanding.


End file.
